We'll Meet Again(JohnVris)
by homestuckva88
Summary: Just a little sadstuck JohnVris thing. Hope you like it!


**Alright, so this is the Sadstuck JohnVris fanfic I was talking about in my journal. And the only reason I am writting this little author's note is because I want to set the scene for you. So this is when Vriska and John meet up for the first time, but I cant really tell you the rest because its a spoiler, SORRYXD! Though it is when John meets up with everyone on the meteor and (Alright, so this is the Sadstuck JohnVris fanfic I was talking about in my journal. And the only reason I am writting this little author's note is because I want to set the scene for you. So this is when Vriska and John meet up for the first time, but I cant really tell you the rest because its a spoiler, SORRYXD! Though it is when John meets up with everyone on the meteor and meets Vriska. So now that the scenary has been set I shall shut up and start the fanfictionXD!**

* * *

John steps foot onto the meteor, the ground rocky and gray, it was a slight relief seeing something dull instead of starring at a bright yellow that he had to deal with for three years. Yes, the three years on that golden yellow boat , the three years of waiting anxiously to meet up with everyone, the three years of imagining what it would be like to actually get to talk to someone other than Jade and that peice of sh*t Davesprite, it was finally over. But there was one main person he had in mind that he wanted to meet, and that was Vriska. The last conversation he had with her was good, great actually. She asked if when they met up they could hang out, and if he could recall she said like a date, and he said yes. Now, that date could finally happen, they would finally get to hang out, and he was looking forward to it.

As John approched the 7 figures he smiled as he meant eyes with the curlean blodded troll. He broke into a run and hugged Vriska, he wrapped his arms around her, and he never wanted to let her go. Here she was, in his arms, finally, after three years of waiting to do this, he finally could. He felt her arms wrap around him in return, he could tell a warm smile erupted on her face. It was perfect, exactly how he had hoped it would be, maybe even better, there was no need for words right now, all he needed to know was that she was in his arms and she would never leave them. Though he knew eventually the silence had to be broken.

"Y-Your here, your actually here." He says unbelievably, unwrapping his arms from her and just simply starring over at her. She was in her god tier outfit, and her long, black hair was lightly blowing because of the small wind.

"Of, course, I promised I would see you again didn't I?" She smiles over at him, gazing into his blue eyes. He smiles.

"You did promise me." He says simply, there was so much to say, but he just couldn't find the words to say it. It was like he was dreaming, there was no way the girl that he had fallen in love with was standing right before him.

"Yep, and I always keep my promises, especially with you." She smirks.

"I'm surprised you could recognize me so quickly, seeing that you've never seen me 8efore." She adds.

"Well, I just kinda had that feeling, you know? Plus I just picked out the prettiest girl of everyone and I knew it had to be you." He smiled.

"John? What the h*ll are you doing?" Dave's voice inturupted the two and John turned his attention toward Dave.

"What do you mean, I'm talking to Vriska, what does it look like?" He says, confusion in his tone.

"Um, dude, hate to break it to you, but there's no one there." He says.

"What?" Joh says simply then looks back and still saw Vriska, starring over at him.

"What are you talking about Dave, Vriska is right here." He says.

"No, the spider b*tches corpse is over there." He says, pointing over to a limp body, looking exactly like the Theif of light. She was covered in curlean blood, a wound mark in the center of the sun on her shirt(I know if its been three years since Vriska died her body and blood wouldn't still be on the meteor, but its a fanfic, anything can happen!). John turns his gaze to the corpse then back over to the living Vriska, which remained there, though she stared at him, pain and hurt in her gaze.

"Vriska, what is going on?" He says.

"I'm sorry John."She said simply, a gust of wind blew their way and Vriska blew away with it, her body disinigrating as the wind took her away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see you, 8ut I promise, we WILL meet, whether its in a dream 8u88le or not, we will get to see eachother." Her voice seemed to fade as the wind blew her away like debri in a storm. The wind soon ceased and John looked back over at the corpse. This wasn't right, it couldn't be. She was right there, in his arms just a few minutes ago. The main thing he was looking forward to when seeing everyone, it had been taken away from him... just like that.

"She-She said I would see her again." He says to himself, lifting his head up.

"I believe her... I will get to see her again, I won't let her be taken away from me..."


End file.
